Chapter 178: Crow
Crow (カラス, Karasu) is the 178th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary While relaxing on the school roof with Yoshimori, Sen Kagemiya recalls Kei Sazanami's words on how people knowing about prophecies can make things worse, and wondering if Saki foretelling Karasumori's destruction was really a help at all. Sen asks what Yoshimori thinks about the prophecy. Yoshimori admits he's worried, but says it doesn't impact what he originally wanted to do. Yoshimori suggests they ask the master of another Shinyuuchi. Sen is amazed that Yoshimori even knows two gods. Yoshimori admits they are difficult to contact directly, which is why they have servants. He tries to use Shidou's feather to summon him, but only draws an excited murder of crows. At a nearby supermarket, Shu Akitsu is trying to find a good deal on groceries. He tries to buy some tofu as it goes on sale, but it is so popular that it quickly sells out. Shu is disappointed, but is approached by Shizue Yukimura, who offers him one of the two she picked up. Later on, Yoshimori waits on the roof of his home for the crows to return. They bring their boss, Sekigan no Ginji, and Yoshimori explains that he wants to contact Shidou. Ginji says it can be done, but insists on payment first, much to Yoshimori's surprise. That night at Karasumori, Tokine finds Yoshimori deep in thought, and assumes he's stressed out over the prophecy. She tells him not to worry, and to depend on the people around him, especially since he isn't the only one protecting the site. Yoshimori agrees, and then abruptly asks her what crows like. The next day, Yoshimori presents Ginji with a simple BB pellet (crows like round, shiny objects). Ginji is thrilled, and instantly flies off to set up a meeting with Shidou. Tokine sleeps late that day, waking up in the early afternoon. She is startled to find Sen and Shu in her house. Shizue explains that she invited them over after hearing what kinds of food the Night Troop members were eating, and after realizing she had a surplus of sōmen in storage. Yoshimori waits on his roof for Shidou to arrive. Instead, he is approached by twin karasutengu, who introduce themselves as Haikawa & Haisawa. They thank Yoshimori for helping their clan, and explain that because Shidou is overseeing Kokuunsai as he attempts to continue their bloodline, he cannot leave Aibasan. Instead, Shidou instructed them to bring Yoshimori to the castle. Recalling Tokine's offer to depend on her, Yoshimori decides to bring her along this time. Tokine is busy training in her family dojo while Sen watches. Sen asks what she's going to do after hearing the prophecy. Before she can answer, one of the karasutengu twins flies, asks Tokine if he can borrow her, and carries her off before she can answer. They soon catch up to Yoshimori and his karasutengu, who have flown ahead, but Yoshimori is shocked to see that Sen grabbed onto Tokine and is being brought along as well. This results in a loud fight over how Sen shouldn't be touching Tokine inappropriately. Meanwhile, Shu is gladly helping Shizue with household chores. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Sen Kagemiya *Kei Sazanami *Saki *Lord Uro *Kokuunsai *Mamezo *Shidou *Shu Akitsu *Shizue Yukimura *Sekigan no Ginji *Hakubi *Madarao *Haikawa & Haisawa *Kokuunsai Navigation Category:Manga Chapters